The Three Queens of Hogwarts
by I'mgonnashipit
Summary: A story about Hogwarts with my three favorite bloggers as the OCs, Kingsasspotter, Ginerawazlib, and The-Perfect-Prefect. I'm very nervous about this so give it a chance


**SO before we begin let's establish this. This is a story where it's the trio's seventh year at Hogwarts and there was no war they're just normal students. Now there are three OC's in this story based on my three favorite Harry Potter Bloggers. I don't own any of the characters or the world they exist in I didn't make them.**

 **Amanda- Kingsasspotter  
Ana- Ginevrawazlib  
Gabby- The-Perfect-Prefect**

Amanda strutted onto the quidditch pitch, with the graceful Ana walking right beside her. Since Fred and George left they needed new beaters and in their fifth year these two stepped up to the plate ad stole the show. No body thought they could replace the Weasley twins, yet these two had come in and proved themselves in the first match.

"Uh, morning boys and girls." Harry said standing in front of the student all gathered on the pitch. "If you could all separate into which position you'll be trying out as that would be fantastic." as they separated out Amanda and Ana noticed only 2 other students were trying out for quidditch and both were sixth years.

Both looked terrified.

Harry watched as the four of them went up into the air and which point he released a bludger. The four of them knocked it back and fourth repeatedly but it wasn't long before the two sixth years were knocked down. As always Amanda and Ana held their thrones as the baddest bitches around.

They landed and walked up to Harry.

"There really wasn't a contest, but you could've gone easier on them I think." Harry said watching the chasers compete for the ball.

"Mess with the bull get the horns you know," Amanda said shrugging. "Besides I wanted to watch Ginny fly around," Their eyes fell on her as she flew through the air with such grace. She had the quaffle of course and there wasn't a chance of anyone else stealing it from her.

"If you let her keep flying you're not going to be able to judge anyone else." Ana commented. Suddenly, a little dart came from the left of Ginny and ducked below her but she fumbled with the quaffle. She managed to recover it before anyone got their hands on it but looked perplexed. Unable to identify the culprit the four from the ground watched carefully as Ginny flew across the pitch and threw the quaffle at Ron, who caught it.

"Who did that?" Harry asked looking around.

"I'm not sure," Amanda said squinting. Ginny landed beside the four of them.

"So did you see her?" She asked looking up.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Her, the one with the quaffle." We watched as one girl darted between others with the quaffle making her way towards Ron.

"Who is she?" Ana asked. She's seen her in the common room before but couldn't quite place a name on her.

"Her name is Gabby, she's a fifth year. She's pretty good Harry." He nodded in agreement.

"Harry, if you don't mind me and Ana are going to go eat lunch." Amanda said.

"Oh yeah, sure." He said watching as Ron switched out with another student. The two of them backed up watching the newer student attempt to stop quaffles going through the goal post.

"You know," Amanda said as they made their way across the grass. "I don't think Ginny hs ever fumbled before."

"I don't think she will again. Besides it was probably luck," Ana said waving it off."

"I guess," Amanda said. When they walked into the great hall, the two sixth years that had tried out sat at they table with their friends looking butthurt. The two short haired, red headed queens didn't acknowledge them.

"So, it seems you two defended your position without any trouble." Hermione said as they sat down. Neville smiled at this.

"Didn't even work up a sweat." Amanda said loudly. Ana glanced and saw the two boys get up and storm out of the hall.

"You know our NEWTs are coming up and the only one I think I'm going to pass is Herbology," Neville said have smirking as he read from a text book. "This is all mumbo jumbo really." he wrote in the margins and continued to read as he ate. Amanda shoved a sandwich into her mouth whole as Ana slowly ate through an apple.

"I bet that the fifth year won't make the team," Amanda said with her mouth stuffed. Ana shrugged.

"I don't know, she was okay."

"Which fifth year?" Seamus asked.

"That girl, uh whats her name..." Amanda forrowed her brow.

"Gabby," Ana finished.

"Oh? I don't think she's ever tried out has she?" Neville asked.

"Not that I know of." Hermione said. She started to gather her things. "If anyone needs me I need to go do some research in the library." She said walking away with a heavy looking bag.

"I don't understand why she ever worries about grades," Dean snorted. "Best in our class. Probably the best Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Yes well if she didn't study like she did she wouldn't be that would she." Ron said popping down beside Neville and starting to eat. Harry came in a few minutes later with Ginny and Gabby. Ginny was chatting with her excitedly.

"Did she make the team?" Amanda asked not so subtly to Ron.

"Who Gabby?" He asked looking over. Ana rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah actually she's really good. She can't quite keep up with Ginny, but with a little more practice she might get up there." He said. Harry sat down beside Amanda and Ginny beside him. Gabby smiled at us a little awkwardly and turned to walk away.

"Uh, are you not going to say hi?" Dean said smirking. Gabby turned on heel and gave him a hug. "Ron says you made the team," He said looking at her.

"I did," She said turning a little pink. "You two were brilliant," She blurted to Amanda and Ana. She at once turned a bright shade of red and started to try to tuck little bits of brown hair behind her ears.

"Oh thanks," Amanda said sitting up a little straighter. "We saw you out there, you're not bad yourself." She turned an even darker shade of red so that her face looked severely sunburnt.

"Thank you," She managed. "I'm going to go um, study." she said. She turned and in a comedic fashion seemed to walk very stiffly as fast as she could out of the room.

"Well she's cute I'll give her that," Ana said eating a few chips. "When did you start dating her Dean?"

"I'm not." He said "I just know her."

"She's very small for a chaser don't you think Harry?"

"Well she's not much shorter than Ginny." he said.

"Plus, you two didn't see her knock Ron off his broom." Ginny chuckled. Ron's cheeks turned pink.

"I didn't want to hit her too hard. She is small. Harry asked me to go up and see if I could knock her around a little bit." Ron explained to a confused looking Amanda.

"Ron's just a wimp is all. I could knock her off her broom." Amanda said.

"Don't do that we need her. Ginny and her will make this team unbeatable. The other chaser, Ian, seems alright."

"Well maybe we can do really well this year and win the cup." Ana said.

Everyone nodded in agreement but the subject changed drastically to a conversation about the likelihood of Hagrid having a dangerous creature to show that day in care of magical creatures.

~X~

That evening in the common room Ana sat on the couch by the fire and Amanda was sprawled out on the floor in front of her.

"I can't stop thinking about that new quidditch player, Gazi,"

"Gabby," Ana corrected.

"She's stuck in my head. There's something about her I don't like." She continued as if she hadn't said anything.

"Oh please you're just upset they aren't raving about how well you did today," Ana chortled. "She's just a fifth year chaser."

"There's just something about her. Her face is like ingrained into my memory. I mean Babby-"

"Gabby," Ana corrected again.

"Stood out to Harry as a player. I have to be sure she's the actual stuff." Amanda rolled over. "At quidditch practice, I'm gonna knocker her off. I wanna see what she's made of." Ana rolled her eyes and got up. "Where are you going?"

"To bed, it's getting late."

"But it's Saturday," Amanda whined.

"I'm tired," Ana made her way up the stairs. "Good night. Don't obsess over her too long."

"I'm not obsessing!" Amanda called after her. A few people looked over to her with an annoyed face. "Oh, go back to studying you prats." She snapped and followed Ana up the stairs to bed.

 **So um, I'm hoping that they like this if they do I'll keep writing on it if not I'll delete it and crawl back into my little hole and cry a little before readying some Hinny and going to sleep.**

 **I guess if I write the next chapter I'll write more with Gabby in it I mean she wasn't really here much but I think I'll have it follow her more since Ana and Amanda stole the show in this first chapter.**

 **Wish me luck~**


End file.
